Joe and Stella: Part 2
by radicalchickster
Summary: Note: you guys I couldn't find the category for Jonas  : . Please don't delete this... anyhoo I continued Joe and Stella's relationship. Please leave comments. I've never been good at summaries. Just to find out what happened, read on.


1

"Joella"

Hey, fanfiction-ers; you asked me to continue Joe and Stella's relationship or whatever I'm currently making them have, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Comments would be nice, whatever I'm not asking for a miracle.

Love,

Radicalchickster

A smile sprang to Joe's lips as well. He shifted closer to Stella, who was still lounging casually on the futon. She looked so beautiful in the light, cliche' as the romantic witticism sounded in his mind. He let out a sigh of awe, watching her dozing peacefully; the rays of white hot sun spilling across her butter blonde curls, making her hair shine like yellow flame. Her eyes were clenched shut, her perfect rose bud lips pursed in contemplation. "Joe, what are you staring at?" He heard his girlfriend Vanessa saunter into the room in her sky high stilettos, her tone was brittle; like breaking glass he thought with a shudder.

"What?" He said bolting upright from the futon as though in a trance. He had been regarded as quite the actor by Mona as of late on the set of "Forever April." Joe tried to maintain a sense of calm, as if it were perfectly natural he'd be laying next to his so called best friend, when in reality he knew it appeared sketchy. He knew Vanessa felt extremely threatened by the waif thin, fashion forward; warm chocolate brown eyed Stella; Stella who made him feel anything were possible; Stella who coaxed him to sleep some nights when he was feeling particularly rash and woesome. Stella, who could make an easy laugh escape him in the most melancholy moments. Whoa, backtrack; his conscience reprimanded him. You're with the beautiful, hippie-like acting goddess Vanessa. There's no turning back. Like Stella said, you're only friends. Then, why am I feeling this way? He fired back. Why doesn't Vanessa turn me on? I feel subjected to doing what's right, all the time. There's never a moment I have to appeal to the public eye. Who cares if Vanessa will up my status as a Hollywood actor? She never makes me happy. She is never the source of my insides growing jittery, nor the muse behind my songs. I want-

"JOE!" Vanessa snapped, aquamarine eyes dancing with anger. "I don't much appreciate your daydreaming. It's like all the time, ohmigod and there's never a second I don't see you two alone- together. We're supposed to be dating, but it's so one-sided. I don't know you anymore."

Joe shook his head, swallowing hard. "You don't know me," He murmured to himself, gaze straying to the floor. Vanessa's neck muscles tightened, an unattractive look for her thus far. He hated when she grew despondent. She reminded him of those shrieking dogs elite stars always toted around in their designer purses. So not cool, He thought with an air of disgust.

"Ugh, whatever. You know I'm only dating you because it's like good for my chakras, good for my career. I'm so talented without you, I don't need Joe the suave guitar god to make a living you know." Vanessa said drily, facial features scrunched into a telltale grimace.

"Then go," Joe said without missing a beat. "Leave me to my thoughts. Let me make my own in this world. I never liked you to begin with either. You're such a spoiled brat, so used to getting what you want. When in reality, I was never something you desired; I was merely a toy in your grand scheme of things."

"Shut up!" Vanessa sniffed. "Gawd, I am so over you. You pretentious rock stars who think they're so high and mighty. I'm out of here, you have fun with Miss Stella over there."

"So, does that mean we're over?" Joe cocked his eye brow sardonically, leveling her with a hard stare.

"Beyond over!" Vanessa sighed contemptuously. "By the way, I'll need to stop by with my people later to cart all my shit up in a box."

"Have fun," Joe winked, holding back a laugh. He couldn't help cracking up as Vanessa stormed from his house, door slamming in her wake. He leaned back against Stella's bony shoulder, nestling into the perfect V of her collar bone and feigning a snore.

"Stop!" Stella giggled, a smile in her voice. "You woke me up... well, actually I wasn't sleeping really. But, I mean I'm surprised; she broke up with you and you... just let her walk out like that? Why?"

"I think you know why, sleepy head." Joe teased, nudging her gently, and watching as a bloom of color radiated across her pixie-like features.

"No, care to elaborate?" Stella shot back, doe brown eyes twinkling.

"Only if you care to truly know," He grinned at her, flashing trademark pearly whites.

"Joe," Stella groaned drowsily. "Not this again."

"Hey, you had it coming. What with your blatant "affair" with Ben and your constant talk of us being friends; I'm sorry, Stella. But, I really can't stay away anymore. You entice me. There's no way around it." Joe confessed, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Don't try to 'woo' me with your studly looks, fella." Stella sat upright, shifting to a comfortable position, the way Joe's body was cocked toward hers, his pelvis brushing up against her hips made butterflies swarm in her stomach; she just couldn't let him on to that fact just yet; it was time to play a little game. But skilled as she was at being mysterious, she had a feeling that Joe knew exactly where she was going with this. Besides, he'd always said he liked a little Trivial pursuit, though from the knowing look in his eyes, she also could hint on that he wanted other things.

"Wooing? I'm not wooing, Stells." Joe said affectionately chucking her under the chin, and then tilting her mouth towards his. She stared at him intently, tracing one finger along his chiseled jawline, tantalized by the shape of his lips, the depths of his eyes.

"Sometimes I don't know with you," she said quietly.

"You know I'll always win," Joe smirked, reaching out to take her hand in his, fingers lightly running over the groves in her palm. She shivered, tantalized by his electric touch. Don't melt, she urged herself deftly. It will only lead to her heartbreak. He's your best friend, the angel on her shoulder reminded her. If anything, you know exactly what you'll be getting yourself into. He's like a lion, he just likes to play. He'll never harm you, just remember that. Word to the wise, go for it!

"Stella..." Joe singsonged.

"What?" Stella said startled, for Joe's hands wandered toward her torso, latching on and pulling her nearer.

"You know what's funny?" Joe asked. "I'm actually not in love, excuse me-never was in love with any girl until I met you."

"Uh-huh, sure." Stella rolled her eyes good naturedly, her heart racing whereupon she could feel him pressed against her. So intimate, she noted. Goddamit, why do I always fall for the dark, seductive ones?

"No, really." Joe's tone grew increasingly husky. "Never was there a time, where I wasn't always watching you, always wondering what was on your mind, what you thought, how you felt." He emphasized the last word, a sexy lilt in his manner, causing beads of perspiration to break out on her temple, her palms to coat in a clammy sweat; the good kind though. Like after running a marathon, just that dose of self-satisfying adrenaline, you just became instantly hooked on. You are my drug, Stella mused. I want you so much right now...

She tried her best to not fall into those scaldingly rich burnt coffee brown eyes, to swoon at his dazzling smile, especially reserved for her. "You know," Stella said after a long moment of locking eyes with him. "I... truly want to believe you. I've always.. There's always been something more, Joe. I like you, I really do .But, you've played girls in the past. How do I know if I won't just be a one night stand?"

"Because you're not 'other girls'," Joe said calmly. "You're the only one."

"I love you," he continued. "Stella, would it be all right if I..."

"If you what?" Stella pondered, feeling her chest constrict. Joe swiped a tendril of blonde hair out of her eyes, his thumb running over her bottom lip, her breath hitched.

"If I did this," he crushed his mouth against hers; soft rose petal lips lifting away excess stress, making her sigh dreamily, as a lover in a Harlequin romance novel. She wanted more, wanted to explore every inch of this man. Her hands trailed down the length of his muscular chest.

"You sure?" Joe pulled away for a moment, studying her.

"Positive," Stella affirmed, it all felt so natural.

"All right," a soft look struck his eyes. "But," he fingered the paper thin straps of her loose, flowy floral print top. "Not here, let's take it to the bedroom."

"Okay," Stella ventured, "take me away."

Stella let out a wild shriek as Joe scooped her up in his arms, carrying her toward his bedroom. She let her head fall easily against his wiry chest, breathing in his scent of white linen, damp earth, and cologne. The door creaked open. Joe leaned over, setting Stella on his bed, whilst flicking on his dock system, so that melodic free flowing music ricocheted the atmosphere, making his atoms scatter as his hands wandered...

"ANYBODY HOME!" Joe and Stella sighed in unison as they heard the front door being wrenched upon, Nick, Maci and Kevin's raucous cries disrupting the moment.

"Hello?" Maci's high pitched girlish voice cried in the hallway. "Is anybody home..."

There was a rap that sounded on Joe's door. Joe's eyes widened. "Shit, what do we tell them?" He mouthed.

"Hm, they still think you're dating Vanessa." Stella panicked. "I don't know. Let's improvise?" The door knob rattled in place, causing Stella to dive under the blankets.

"Pretend you're napping," Stella instructed, her speech garbled through the duvet.

"Right," Joe nodded, as Stella scooted over to make room for him. He threw the blanket over himself, placing Stella over his lap and concealing her face. The door burst open, an exasperated Maci, and Nick stumbling to the floor.

"Had to get a lock for this darned thing," Nick said with a hearty chuckle. Maci giggled, approaching Joe's bed side.

"How's it go, Jo Bro?" She said in her corny humor.

"It goes ah, swell." Joe let out a nervous laugh, as Stella's hand accidentally grazed his parcel. Stella clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling aloud.

"Nice," Maci raised her eye brows. "So, yeah... where's Stells? She never texted me back. Nick and I were out shopping along with Kevin..."

"Ok, who were you talking to dude?" Nick questioned. "And, why are you laying down at two in the afternoon?"

"Head cold," Joe lied. "And, I was you knowing talking to God, yeah about politics and stuff, baseball!"

"Okay," Nick cast his brother an odd look. "Well, Maci and I are going to watch a film in the living room. Catch you later?"

"Yeah, we'll jam." Joe composed a false smile.

"Absolutely," Nick nodded, exiting the room. "You coming, Mace?"

"In a second, Nicolas." Maci chirped sweetly. "I want to have a word with Joe."

"Whatever floats your boat," Nick shrugged, backing out.

"So, Joe; care to tell me why I see the huddled form of my best friend under your bed covers? I wasn't born yesterday you know, and really you should be careful where you leave your t-shirts." Maci said shaking her head and tossing Joe's wrinkled tee towards him. He caught it one hand, face flooding with mortification.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe's voice rang out nervous.

"Give it up, Joe." Maci clucked her tongue, yanking the duvet off of his body, Stella leapt back; simply lurid to be 'caught in the act'.

"If you guys are gonna do it," Maci scolded. "Then, use this." She shoved a square of tinfoil into Joe's hand. "Me and Nick have already been there, done that."

"Maci, I apologize..." Stella faltered.

"We'll talk later," Maci winked. " 'When in Rome' awaits. Have fun!"


End file.
